


a divine figure

by beep_beep_byler



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Idolization, M/M, Obsession, Pining, Poetic, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Short & Sweet, angel - Freeform, clay is just a simp, divine - Freeform, obsession if you squint, they’re both mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beep_beep_byler/pseuds/beep_beep_byler
Summary: it was like george was a god and clay was a sinner kneeling before his altar in search of salvation. that's how clay felt around george. a sinner in the presence of a divine figure.george might not have actually been a divine figure, but clay saw him as one.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	a divine figure

george didn't know it, but he was divine. everyone else knew: clay knew, darryl knew, and even nick knew. the latter two don't have any feelings for the ethereal brunet, but they are able to appreciate his beauty.

it was like george was a god and clay was a sinner kneeling before his altar in search of salvation. that's how clay felt around george. a sinner in the presence of a divine figure.

clay, to put it lightly, was whipped. every time he heard george's laugh, he melted; every time he saw george's smile, he felt like crying. everything about that boy was angelic, clay didn't know how he did it.

when they first met in real life, clay felt like he was in a fever dream. everything felt foggy and he can't really recall what happened. the only thing he remembered was being engulfed in a warmth that made his skin feel like it was about to burst aflame.

when george leaned away from the hug, clay took in a good look of his face. it was either clay was hallucinating or it was the light playing tricks on his eyes, but it made it look like george had a ring of light surrounding the crown of his head like a halo.

when clay finally got the chance to call the seraph own, he didn't know how to contain himself. he literally cried. george was shocked, he wondered if he did something wrong, but when clay kissed him with a smile, he knew. he knew everything was fine.

when they lay in bed in the wee hours of the morning, clay would admire his angel. that's what clay would call him. george didn't know why, he will never see himself the way everyone else sees him, but he still loves it.

clay would admire the way the golden light shined on george's brunet hair. he ran his fingers through it every now and then, it felt like velvety feathers under his touch. clay tried made sure to be as gentle as possible. he believed if he accidentally applied any pressure what so ever, george would break under his touch. that was the last thing he wanted.

george nuzzled his head softly into clay’s bare chest in his sleep. clay froze abruptly, his hand stopped moving.

“mmm,” george grumbled sleepily, “keep playing with my hair. please.”

clay’s heart melted. he did do as told, how could he say no to the ethereal being?

“okay, my angel. i will.”

george might not have actually been a divine figure, but clay saw him as one.


End file.
